What to do, when your past comes back to haunt you
by JudgyLittleBird
Summary: "Oh, you don't remember me? I thought you would know by now. My mistake." He smirked at me. What was he talking about?  "K-kno-know what?" I asked.  "Well..." He started, as he walked towards me backing me into a wall. His eyes on my neck. Chapter 9 up!
1. Catching up and meeting unexpected guest

**My 2nd Bamon fic...**

**Engoy!**

_**What to do, when your past comes back to haunt you**_

It was the first week of summer and everyone stayed in Fells church, except me,I was on vacation with my family in Scottland visiting relatives. I am on vacation here for 3 weeks. It was going really well, I missed all my friends and family that lived here, it was really good seeing them again.

"Bonnie!" Said a girls voice.

I turned around and saw a face I thought I wouldn't see in a long time.

"Lenny!" I said happily as we ran to hug each other.

Lennox was a relly close friend of mine when I used to spend the summers here.

"Oh, Bonnie its been so long!" She sqealed.

I giggled at her. Same old Lenny. Always so giddy.

" I Know! I missed you so much!" I told her.

"Me too." She smiled, "come on." She takes her hand," Theres someone you have to see." She said as she pulled me away.

"Who?" I asked as I let her pull me out of the room.

"Oh,you'll see." She giggled.

She brought me into the dining room. This house looks like it could be a museum. Of course it is from the 1800s.

"Caleb!" Lenny screamed.

"Caleb?" I asked shocked.

I looked over and sure enough, it was Caleb, the little boy me and Lenny used to play with when we where little. He obviously wasn't a little boy anymore. And Lenny and him must be still friends.

"Hello, Bonnie, its good to see you again." Caleb smiled at me.

I smiled back. Caleb hasn't changed much either, he's still the same sweet, nice guy she last saw all those years ago.

"Caleb! It's so good to see you again." I said as I hugged him.

"Same to you." He said.

We spent the next few hours laughing and catching up. I didn't even realise how late it was getting.

"Bonnie!" I heard my mom yell.

"Over here!" I yelled back.

"Oh,there you are, we should be getting back now Bon, We have alot to do tomarrow." She told me.

"Already?" I asked confused.

She smiled at me," Bonnie, I know your enjoing yourself, but it is already 1 in the morning."

_It was? wow, time really does go by fast_, I thought.

"Oh,ok, bye guys..it was really good seeing you again." I smiled as I hugged them both.

Bye Bonnie..we have to meet up again before you leave." Said Lenny.

"Definantly." I nodded.

I turned towards Caleb.

He smirked," And I would definantly like to see you again." He winked at me.

I started to blush deep red. _Why did I have to always do that?_ I thought.

He just chuckled at me and walked away. Lenny rolled her eyes and followed him.

After that I went home with my parents and sister, Mary.

SCENE CHANGE

I was laying in bed sleeping. Intell I woke up to something.

_Was that a scream?_ I thought.

My eyes widen, there it was again and it was definantly a scream.

I thought of my parents...and Mary...

My eyes widen," Oh no, please no." I whispered.

I ran downstairs, which now that I think about it wasn't the smartest idea, but I wasn't thinking, I just acted.

I walked in to the kitchen, it was so dark I couldn't see anything.

I slowly walked towards the light switch...

I turned it on and screamed.

My parents where both on the floor drenched in blood...there blood.

I turned aroud quickly and saw dark black eyes staring down at me.

He smirked," Hello Bonnie, remember me?"

_**should continue!First capters done :) I think it turned out rather well...Let me know if you think I !**_


	2. Confusing encounters and back home

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Last time:_

_I slowly walked towards the light switch..._

_I turned it on and screamed._

_My parents where both on the floor drenched in blood...there blood._

_I turned aroud quickly and saw dark black eyes staring down at me._

_He smirked," Hello Bonnie, remember me?"_

Heres Chapter 2!

His dark black eyes where staring into mine...and..and...I didn't reconise him. Who was he? And how did he know me?

I had to be strong though..I couldn't let him know how afriad I actually was.

"Who..who..a-are you?" I stuttered out. So much for being strong.

"Oh, you don't remember me? I thought you would know by now. My mistake." He smirked at me.

What was he talking about?

"K-kno-know what?" I asked.

"Well..." He started, as he walked towards me backing me into a wall. His eyes on my neck. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. Then his lips where at my ear and he whispered huskily into it, " Heres a hint...My name is...Gabriel." He told me.

Gabriel? I didn't think I knew a Gabriel. So why does he seem to know me?

"I'll be back for you Isabella." He whispered dangerously in my ear.

Then I felt a gush of wind and when I opened my eyes..he was gone.

I let out a breathe of air that I didn't realise I was holding.

Then my eyes widened, "Mary!" I gasped and ran upstairs.

And when I got up there I bursted into tears at what I saw.

Just like my..my..parents, Mary was on her bed, covered in blood.

I didn't even want to go and look at my grams...

The vampire killed all of them..all my family.

I didn't know what to do..

I could't even get myself to stop crying.

But I still knew there was only one thing I could do..

go back to Fells church.

As much as I wish I didn't have to bring any of them into it, I knew I had no choice.

So after I stopped crying, or at least calmed down, I got into my familys car and drove to the airport.

Just when I was half way to the airport, a thought struck my mind...

_Did he call me Isabella?_

**SCENE CHANGE**

I was on the plane now. And for what semmed like the houndreth time last night, I started crying. I lost all my family..from a vampire. And i kept asking myself..should I really bring the people, the only people left that I care about, involved in the thing that killed all my family? The answer? I have no idea. I know that right now I don't have muuch of a choice. I just hope later...I don't come to regret my decision.

Then the plane took off.

**SCENE CHANGE**

The plane just landed..it was around midnight. I thought it would be best if I went home and got rest first. I was to tired to deal with everyone freaking out over me. Like always. Because little Bonnie can't take care of herself. So i decided i would just deal with it in the morning.

I got to my house and went into the bathroom. I took a shower just trying to forget everthing that happened in the last few hours. It wasn't workin very well though, because one, I couldn't stop shaking, and 2, I kept feeling like there was someone in the house. So I was extremely jumpy. Of course I was right...there was someone in the house.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I walked into my room and then behind me i heerd..

"Hello Redbird, your back early, did you miss me?" Said a cocky voice I know all to well...

_**Theres the second chapter...hope you liked it:)**_


	3. Damon and confessions

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Last time:**_

_I got to my house and went into the bathroom. I took a shower just trying to forget everthing that happened in the last few hours. It wasn't workin very well though, because one, I couldn't stop shaking, and 2, I kept feeling like there was someone in the house. So I was extremely jumpy. Of course I was right...there was someone in the house._

_I got out of the shower and got dressed. I walked into my room and then behind me i heerd.._

_"Hello Redbird, your back early, did you miss me?" Said a cocky voice I know all to well..._

_**Heres chapter 3!**_

All of a sudden my mood just lifted at the sound of his voice. I hadn't realised how much I missed his voice...how much I missed him. Its only been 2 weeks but I loved being around him. I think about him all the time..he's always on my mind. Even though part of me wish I didn't feel any of that, because i knew he never would feel that way towards me...he only saw Elena.

But all the same I couldn't control myself and turned around with a big smile on my face.

"Damon!" I said.

He chuckled at me," Hello Redbird."

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. What I meant was _Why did you come and see __**me**__?_

He smirked,"Why don't you want to see me?" He asked.

My eyes widened," Oh..no..of course I am! I'm really happy to see you! Its just..well..what I meant was..." I stuttered out.

His eyes where watching me, obviously amused,"Don't fret, Red, I know what you meant. I was just kidding...take it easy." He chuckled.

I blushed bright red. _Great,_I thought, _I just sounded rediculous in front of __**Damon!**_

He smiled lightly at me and put his hand hand on my cheek, his eyes staring directly into mine.

My face started burn even more and my heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears now.

So I backed away and went to go get my brush off the dresser to brush my hair.

"So..um..why are you here?" I asked again. _Great job, Bonnie,_I thought, _Way to ruin the moment that you dreamed would hapen ever since you met him!_

He went and layed on my bed and put his hands behind his head. I watched his every move through the mirror of my dresser.

He shrugged," I saw you where on your way home..earlier then you where so post to come back...alone..I wanted to make sure you where ok." He just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. If only he knew how much those words actually touched my heart...coming from him...it meant so much to me.

"Oh." Was all I said, but I couldn't help the smile from creeping on to my face.

"So what are you doing back early? Without your family?" He asked.

I couldn't stop the tears coming to my eyes at the thought of my family.

I blinked them away and took a deep breathe, _No, Bonnie, _i thought, _not again..not in front of Damon._

I pulled myself together, " Oh..umm..I just decided to come home early." I lied.

I turned around and Damon was right there, his face so close to mine, I gasped.

" Your a terrible liar, Bonnie," He whispered," Now why don't you tell me what really happened.."

**I thought about stopping here..but I'll keep going :)**

I smiled inwardly..he could always see right through me..for the maost part.

"Well..um.." I stuttered out.

"Bonnie." He said sternly. And I knew he was serious, he only called me by my first name when he was. _But I wonder why?_

I sighed "Alright."

So I told him what happened the previous night..that horrible night. Starting with what happened to my..my ..family, al the way down to what the vampire had told me. I didn't even realise I was crying so hard tell the end of my story. Then the unexpected happened...

Damon hugged me, and he was...comforting me? I didn't know why. Everyone said he had a soft spot for me. But I didn't really think he actually CARED about me. But could I have been wrong? I wasn't really sure at the moment. But if I was..I don't think I could ever understand WHY.

"Oh, Bonnie.." He whispered in my ear.

And he was still holding me as I cried into his chest. And I never thought I could feel this good. I loved the feeling of his arms around me..it felt so good..and..and..and so **right.**

"And you have no idea who this vampire is?" He asked as he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

I shook my head." No, he seems to know me..and the way he talked to me..he seemed to think I SHOULD know...or at least think I'd find out soon." I told him.

He looked at me sternly." I **promise** you, Bonnie, I'll make sure he never touches you, and we **will** find out why he's after you." He said it with more passion and concern then I ever heard him use...and I found myself actually believing him.


	4. Good mornings and to the boarding house

_**Capter 4**_

_last time:_

"Oh, Bonnie.." He whispered in my ear.

And he was still holding me as I cried into his chest. And I never thought I could feel this good. I loved the feeling of his arms around me..it felt so good..and..and..and so **right.**

"And you have no idea who this vampire is?" He asked as he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

I shook my head." No, he seems to know me..and the way he talked to me..he seemed to think I SHOULD know...or at least think I'd find out soon." I told him.

He looked at me sternly." I **promise** you, Bonnie, I'll make sure he never touches you, and we **will** find out why he's after you." He said it with more passion and concern then I ever heard him use...and I found myself actually believing him.

_chapter 4 :)_

I woke up with the bright sun shining on my face from the window. I looked up and saw Damon with his eyes closed while I layed on his chest. I blushed at the position we where both in. I brought a hand up to my face as I tried to remember the night before. I felt dried tears on my face...then I suddenly remembered everything. I told Damon what had happened to me..and I cried myself to sleep on his chest. _jeez,_I thought,_ Why would he want to stay with me in such an awful state? _But I found myself smiling, because he DID stay with me. I wouldn't let myself show this, but I was extremely glad he did.

I looked back up to his face and found him looking down at me with a smirk on his face. _Great,_I thought_, he must of noticed my blushing._

"Good morning, my Little Redbird." He said to me.

I smiled, I absolutly loved it when he called me that.

"Good Morning, Damon." I said back to him.

All of a sudden his cocky expression changed to concern.

" Are you doing ok?" He asked me.

I sighed,"It will take me a while to be ok." I smiled sadly at him,"but I'm doing alot better then last night...especially with you here." I whispered the last part, but of course he heard me.

"Oh, really?" He asked with a smirk.

Igiggled as I blushed,"Yes." I said,"Thank you..for being here..for staying with me."

He smiled, a very rare thing for Damon, he smiled a REAL smile. Then he kissed my forehead and said," I would do it for you."

"So..now what?" Iasked him after a few silent moments.

"Hmmmm..now..I need to..hunt." He said.

"Oh." I said dissapointed that he had to leave."Then you should..I'll be fine here." Isaid as I got up..hoping he wouldn't argue. But no such luck.

He gave me a strange look,"Are you crazy? Theres no way I 'm leaving you alone."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, I hated that everyone thought they needed to protect me.

"But.." Itried to protest.

"No." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyesat him.  
>"What are you going to take me with you?" I teased him.<p>

He chuckled and smirked,"Why? Is someone offering?"

I smiled,"Nice try." I said as I walked into the bathroom to changed.

I looked in the mirror _Gosh, _I thought,_ I look hideous!_

I walked out of the bathroom(looking alot better then when I went in) to find Damon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed...his stern look back.

"You are going to the boarding house."He said.

My eyes widened,"but.."

He walked towards me," You have to tell them sooner or later"

I looked down and sighed,"I know."

Helooked at me concerned,"Do you want me to stay with you while you tell them?Will that make it easier for you?" He asked.

I smiled at him," No, thats fine, I can do it, really, you go hunt." I said.

He smirked,"Ok,then."

And he picked me up.

I sqeaked,"What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes,"Well I don't have a car so where going to have to run."

I glared at him," Thanks for the heads up."

He smirked and then everything was a blur.

I hid my face in his neck.

"Red?"Damon asked.

Ilooked up and we where there, he put me down.

He looked at me, AGAIN, with a concerned look on his face.

I smiled at him,"I'll be fine." I promised.

Then he was gone.

I turned towards the door, took a deep breathe, and opened the door...

**Hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	5. Shock and answers part 1

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wow.."Said Elena.

"And you have no idea who he is?" Asked Meredith

I sighed "No."

"Oh, Bonnie." Said Elena.

I smiled at them,"Guys its oky, I'll be fine."

I hated it when they worried so much. I felt it was unneccassary, obviously they didn't feel that way.

"Someones after you young maiden?" Asked a voice I knew very well.

I squealed."Sage! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" I said as I ran to hug him.

"Bonnie."He greeted as he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?"I asked again.

He smiled,"I thought I would pay you guys a little visit, and it seems I came at a good time, am I right?" He asked.

I smiled sadley,"I guess you could say that."

Then Damon came in.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"Damon." I smiled happily.

I ran by his side.

Elena's eyes narrowed,"So, whats going on with you two?"

I looked at her confusingly,"What do you mean, Elena?"

She shrugged, looking a bit annoyed," You two just seem..closer..and your spending alot of time together."

I looked at her questionly,"What do you mean? I just got back last night."

She sighed irritated,"Nevermined."

I looked over at Sage and he smiled at me,"So Bonnie,what exactly do you know about this vampire?"

I shrugged,"Just that he wants me dead and that his name is Gabriel." I said.

His eyes widened," Did..Did you say Gabriel?" He asked.

"Umm..ya..why? Do you know him?" I asked.

He looked at me sadley,"Oh,Bonnie, I'm sorry..he's after you sooner then I thought he would be."

My eyes widened,"Wh..wha...what?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, you know whou this vampire is? " Asked Damon.

He sighed," His full name is Gabriel Petrova."

Everyone gasped and then there was dead silece.

**Sorry for the short chapter...I promise the next will be longer : )**


	6. Shock and answers part 2

_**Shock and answers part 2**_

**Last time:**

_He looked at me sadley,"Oh,Bonnie, I'm sorry..he's after you sooner then I thought he would be."_

_My eyes widened,"Wh..wha...what?" I asked._

_"Wait a minute, you know whou this vampire is? " Asked Damon._

_He sighed," His full name is Gabriel Petrova."_

_Everyone gasped and then there was dead silece._

**On to the Chapter:)**

I was extremly shocked at what I just heard. _Since when did Katherine have any relatives __**alive**_, I thought.

"Wait a minute.." I started,"Petrova...as in Katherine?"I asked.

He nodded,"Gabriel is Katrina's brother..or should I say was."

"So..he's angry with mo over what happened to Katherine?" I asked. **(A/N: This is after the books, so Katherine is dead now!)**

"Well..not exactly." He said.

"Sooo?" I asked him.

He looked at everyone else,"Do you mind if I have a momment alone with Bonnie?"He asked kindly.

"But.."Elena and Meredith tried to protest.

"It's ok, I promise I'll tell you everything." I reasured them.

They sighed and nodded, then walked out the door with everyone behind them..well almost everyone.

"Damon.."I started.

"No."He said sternly, "I'm staying."

Sage looked at me.

I sighed," He can stay..it's fine..please continue Sage."

He nodded," This is going to be alot for you take in.."

"I'll be fine." I reassured him..though I wasn't sure I would be.

I could tell he knew that but continued anyway.

" Gabriel petrova is Katrina's brother..changed by Katrina herself. After Katrina was turned..well her and Gabriel where really close when they where both human..so Katrina didn't want to lose him, so she changed him. They stayed together for a while..but..lets just say they didn't agree on everything and started to go there own ways. They still helped eachother out once in a while..but rarely ever saw eachother."

"Wow..I nnever realised Katherine had a brother..but what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked him.

He sighed," I'm not really sure how to tell you this..so I'll just get straight to the point." He started," Bonnie..have you..ever heard of reincarnation?" He asked.

_What?,_I thought. Out of all the things I was expecting, that never even crossed my mind.

"Umm..ya..it's were you keep getting reborn, right?" I asked.

He nodded,"Thats correct..and do you believe it could be real?"

"Well..umm..I gues it could be..is it?" I asked confused on where this conversation was getting us.

"Bonnie..you have reincarnated..multiple times, actually." He told me.

My eyes widened, "I _**what?**_"

He took a deep breathe, "I know this is alot to take in..but I swear to you, Bonnie, it's all true."

I swallowed, still trying to beleve it all to be true, "So, did I do something in a..a.._past life,_"I said, still trying to get used to the words,"That this vampire, Gabriel, is angry at _me_ for?"

"Well," He started, thinking about how to get the words out, "Yes, I supose you did, your _first life_, actually."

"My first.." I said to myself, _that must have been a long time ago_, I thought. " So what exactly did I do?" I asked.

He took a deep breathe, "Well, you know how there are alot of people now that _know_ about vampires? And that they are working on killing them?" He asked, and I nodded."Well, there were people like that then, too, there where few, but they where still there. And you where actully one of them." I can honestly say that surprised me."One killed your mother, when you where very little. So you grew up hateing vampires, and destined your life into killing the one that killed your mother."

"Wow..so I had a bad experience with vampires? Did I..ever..find the one that killed my mom?" I asked.

And he nodded,"You did, and she was a female named Drina...and she was...Gabriels mate."

My eyes widened, "I killed her, didn't I?"

He nodded,"You did..and thats why Gabriel's after you..he killed you in every life when you where 18."

I didn't know what to say. What to _do_. Ho could I defend myself against a vampire _that _old?

"Wait, how do you know all this?"I asked.

He looked at me..so guilty looking."I'm sorry to say, in your last life I _helped_ him kill you, I was working with him..I needed something from him. He doesn't give away anything for free. I'm so sorry, young maiden."

I smiled at him,"It's ok, Sage,really. So..who exactly was I in my last past life?" I asked.

This time instead of looking at me, he looked at Damon. I grew confused and looked over at Damon. He looked like he was still processing everything Sage just said, just as I was.

While looking at Damon, Sage said,"Her name was Isabella De Luca."

Damon looked shocked, and I grew more confused, _Did Damon __**know **__this Isabella?_

_**Hope you liked this chapter :) Review!**_


	7. Who's Isabella? And I love you

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! The reviews keep me writing and I just couldn't wait to update the next chapter :)**

**Chapter 7**

_Last time:_

_So..who exactly was I in my last past life?" I asked._

_This time instead of looking at me, he looked at Damon. I grew confused and looked over at Damon. He looked like he was still processing everything Sage just said, just as I was._

_While looking at Damon, Sage said,"Her name was Isabella De Luca."_

_Damon looked shocked, and I grew more confused, Did Damon __**know **__this Isabella?_

_**On to the chapter:)**_

Damon gave Sage a stern look.

"If your lying ,Sage, I swear I'll..." Damon started.

"I promise you, Damon, it is all true." Sage said.

I was getting confused, I had absolutly no idea what they where talking about.

"Wait, hold on a minute..Whats going on? What are you guys talking about? I am so confused and I am so lost and.." I started rambling.

"Bonnie!" Damon said,"Please calm down," He sighed and looked at Sage," Can you give us a minute?"

He nodded and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed I started rambling like an idiot again.

"Damon whats going on? Did you know this Isabella or something? Did.." I started saying but he stopped me by his chuckling. I narrowed my eyes at him. _How could he think any of this was funny? It certainly was not! _I thought.

"Redbird, will you calmdown for a second? How can I answer your questions if you keep rambling on like that?" He smirked.

I took a deep breathe, he was right.

"But," He started again,"It was quite adorabe."

I blushed and he chuckled at me again.

_He did that on purpose,_ I thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Damon? Isabella?" I said trying to get him back on topic.

He nodded,"Isabella was..a close friend of mine while I was human."

I tilted my head to the side,"And?" I said eager to know more about his past..that seemed it was actually connected to mine.

He sighed,"Isabella was..also..my..first love." He said softly.

My eyes widened..I didn't expect that.

"She was?"I asked just as softly, and he nodded."But I thought Katherine..?"

He shoke his head,"It was really..complicated. I left Isa for Katherine..I never realised at the time it would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

All of a sudden I got a burst of confidence...bu it was gone as soon as the words came out.

"So..do you still love her?"I asked.

All of a sudden I became _very_ nervous. _Why did I just say that? _I thought.

He looked at me shocked that I asked that..and so was I.

I looked down as I blushed.

He lifted my face up to meet his.

"You want to know the truth?" He whispered..his face so close to mine.

"Of course." I whispered back.

And with that he kissed me..I was so shocked..but I slowly started kissing him back.

**Scene change**

**(Elena's POV)**

We where all in the living room. I was getting worried about Bonnie. Sage came in the room and he told us everything that he told Bonnie. I was really wondering how she was taking all of it. And no matter how worried I was over(and don't get me wrong, I was, she was my best friend) but my mind just kept going back to her and _Damon_. Was Damon really interested in her? Did he, maybe even, _love_ her? I wish I didn't mean this but, I really hope he _doesn't_. I mean Damon always and only saw _me_. So why would he just start being interested in Bonnie? He wouldn't! I'm just beibg silly. I mean Damon is _in love_ with _me_.

I smiled and then looked at everyone else,"Hey guy? I'm going to go check on Bonnie and make sure she's alright."

Stefan nodded,"Thats a good idea, love."

I smiled, I loved it when he called me that.

So I started walking upstairs.

When I got up the stairs I walked towards Damons door and said,"Hey, Bonnie, I just wanted to come see if you are.."I stopped short.

At the door, I saw Damon and Bonnie _kissing_.

They all of a sudden pulled apart quickly.

"Wh..wha..whats going on?" I stuttered out.

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter :) And I'd like to thank you guys again for all of your lovely reviews! And let me know how exactly do you want Elena to react to "Bamon"? I was thinking having her be jealous for a while, and then realise that Bamon's PERFECT for eachother!LOL**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Elena's jealousy and friendly chats

**Chapter 8**

_Last time:_

_When I got up the stairs I walked towards Damons door and said,"Hey, Bonnie, I just wanted to come see if you are.."I stopped short._

_At the door, I saw Damon and Bonnie kissing._

_They all of a sudden pulled apart quickly._

_"Wh..wha..whats going on?" I stuttered out._

_On to the chapter:)_

**(Still Elena's POV)**

I was so confused, What just happened? Where Damon and Bonnie really doing that? I was frozen, I didn't know what to do.

"Wh..wha..whats going on?"I asked again.

Bonnie looked really shocked..and she looked like she did't know what to say.

"Elena!"Bonnie sqeaked,"I..umm.." was all she said.

And I started to realise what had just happened..and I got angry.

I narrowed my eyes, _how dare Bonnie kiss him_, I thought. And since when did Damon ever care about Bonnie like _that?_

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Is there something wrong, Elena?" He said, obviously sarcastic.

I got angrier..and not at Damon..at Bonnie!

He was so in love with _me_ and would have never said anything like _that _to me before!

I saw Bonnie gave Damon a look,"What he means is..Elena? Elena!"

I didn't get to hear what she was going to say..and I didn' want to.

She had absolutly no right to kiss him! I would never admit this out loud..but I _loved _him. And he was _mine_. I never told her that..but she still should have known she had no right to take him from me!

I was now running out of the room and and down the stairs of the boarding house..and outside. I didn't even look at anyone when they called after me.

I ran..for a while..and I had absolutly no idea where I was. I wasn't thinking..I just ran. And when I finally stopped because I was out of breathe, I looked around. And I saw nothing but tree's all around..thats it. I didn't know how far I went because I couldn' get my mind of what I just saw. Besides the tree's all I saw was a small lake to my left. I walked over and sat down. I was lost in thought for a while..I didn't even realise how long..and then I heard someone calling my name.

"Elena!" I heard someone call out.

_Oh no_, I thought, _please don't be Bonnie_! I was **really** not ready to talk to her.

"Elena!" The voice said clearer..closer.

I turned around and realised it was Meredith. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Over here!"I yelled over..Meredith may be what I need right now.

She looked over at me and quickly ran over to sit down next to me.

And before I knew it she crushed me into a big hug..almost pushing me over.

"Meredith!"I sgeaked.

"What did you think you where doing?" She scolded..just like a mother.

I rolled my eyes..typical Meredith.

"I..just..needed to think."I said not really knowing what to tell her.

"Elena." She said dissapointedly.

I sighed, I should have known Meredith wouldn't have let that go easy.

"Ok..fine..here it goes..when I went upstars to check on Bonnie.." I trailed off.

"Yes?"Meredith said, trying to get more out of me.

"I saw Bonnie and Damon kissing." I said as I looked down.

"Ah."She said as if she knew the whole story.

I smiled and looked at her,"Ah what?"

She smiled,"You are jealous."

I frowned. It was I wouldn't have used _that_ word.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Oh, please, Elena. _everyone_ knows your in love with Damon." Meredith said.

My eyes widened,"They do?"

She smiled softly at me, "If your wondering about Stefan, well he does to, it's just he won't admit it."

I nodded,"It is true..part of me kind of wishes that I wasn't..but I am."

Meredith nodded..but stayed silent.

"Um..Meredith? This is about the time your supost to give me advice." I said looking confusingly at her.

She smiled softly at me,"I am afraid there's not much I can say that will help."

I looked at her in a pleading way,"Can't you try? I'm so lost here."

She took a deep breathe,"Elena..I know that you don't want to hear this but..this is just something your going to have to figure out yourself. _You_ and_ only _you knows whats best for you."

I sighed heavily,"You where right..that isn'twhat I wanted to hear."

She giggled and pushed me lightly on the shoulder and I giggled back. I smiled at her..I could always count on Meredith to make me feel better. I hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back.

"Thank you." I whispered." You alway's know how to make people feel..at least somewhat better." I giggled.

She laughed and stood up.

"Come on." She smiled and held out her hand." Everyones probably worried about you." She teased. I smiled and took her hand.

So arm in arm we went back to the boarding house.

**Remember to Review :) And I am also thinking about doing a prequel story to this..set in 1864..Isabella and Damon's story. What do you guys think?**


	9. Final decisions and sneaking out

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated lately! Super busy lately! But I am going to finish this story as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this update. **

_Last time:_

"Thank you." I whispered." You always know how to make people feel at least somewhat better." I giggled.

She laughed and stood up.

"Come on." She smiled and held out her hand." Everyone's probably worried about you." She teased. I smiled and took her hand.

So arm in arm we went back to the boarding house.

_And Now!_

I was alone now. All alone. Everyone was downstairs. Even Damon. Elena ran out of the house after what happened with me and Damon. He...he _kissed_ me. I was confused...Really confused.

_Why would he want to kiss __**me**__? _I thought.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right now. Sage told me Gabriel once killed everyone I cared about…_multiple _times. I already lost my family…if my friends died because of me too…I wouldn't know what to do. They won't let me do anything though. They worry too much…or maybe not. I probably wouldn't be able to do much anyway. I do know one thing though. And that is that he wants me…me _dead_. So I had a choice to make. Give him what he wants, or lay back and let him hurt or even _kill_ the people I care about. The only people I have left. The answer to that was easy, too. It was probably really _cliché_ of me. You know…a girl risking her life to save the people she cares about.

_But what choice do I have? _I thought.

So I took a deep breath and got up about to leave…then I realized something. There are vampires in the house! They would surely hear me…especially Damon. But then again…if they _are _freaking out over Elena…then they won't even _notice_ me leaving. I had high hopes there, I know. But I still had to _try_.

I walked downstairs and sure enough…they were in the living room freaking out on Elena for running of like that. I had to go now. It wouldn't be that long in tell they realize I am gone…

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

It was dark now and I was in the woods. Walking deeper and deeper into it. The further I got…the fear just kept filling up…consuming me. And I didn't know what to do or where I was going. I just…had this feeling…he would find me.

All of a sudden I heard something. It sounded like leaves where rustling…like someone was walking. It was too dark for me to see anything, though. I was turning around trying to look all around me…and still nothing. My head was spinning now and I was getting dizzy. I was so…so _afraid_. I felt like I was shaking…and all I could hear was my heart beat getting faster and faster. I didn't know what to do…in tell I felt someone behind me…

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

_**(Damon's POV)**_

I rolled my eyes…everyone was_ still_ going out on Elena because she ran out of the house without telling anyone.

"Guys…_please_…I'm sorry..._really. _ But right now don't you think we should be more concerned about that vampire that's after Bonnie?" Asked Elena.

"Yes." I said sternly. "That is_ exactly_ what we should be doing."

Stefan nods. "Of course. Have any ideas?"

He smirks, "Well, little brother, I know _exactly _what where so post to do. We kill him of course." He rolls his eyes.

He sighs, "And how do you expect us to do that, _big_ brother? He's hundreds of years older than us!"

He glares at him," And has that ever stopped us before?"

Stefan looks at him and sighs," Ok, then. We kill him. But exactly _how _do we do that?"

Everyone was silent.

I sighed and was about to say something when I realized I couldn't hear the heartbeat that I knew so well that belonged to my little redbird. All of a sudden I sped up the stairs as fast as I could without a word. When I got there I found nothing. My little bird was gone. I started to get worried.

_Where could she have gone? _I thought. _I would have heard if someone came here…But obviously I wasn't paying any attention because she is _gone_. I don't know what to do…_

All of a sudden Stefan, Elena, scary Merry, and _mutt _came into my room.

"Damon? What happened? You just took off." Said Elena.

"She's gone." I said emotionlessly.

Elena's eyes widened," What?" She whispered.

"No." Meredith said…trying to hold back tears.

"We have to find her." Elena said stubbornly.

Stefan nodded. "Of course we do. Right away."

Elena, Meredith, and_ mutt_ walked out the door.

"Damon? Aren't you coming?" Asked Stefan.

"It's my fault." I whispered…way to softly.

"What?" Stefan asked.

I got so angry. "It's my fault!" I yelled as I punched the wall.

"Damon…calm down…she'll be fine…and how is this your fault?" Stefan asked calmly.

I growled," If I was paying more attention…I would have been able to do something…made sure she would have never have been in any danger."

"It's not your fault Damon…you would never have let this happen to Bonnie…you care way too much about her."

"More than care, Stefan, so much more than that." I said softly, meaning every word.

He smiled at me," I had a feeling…especially ever since Sage told me about her being Isabella…and even way before that."

Tears where filling my eyes, "I can't lose her Stefan…I can't."

He nods, "I know…and I promise you, brother, I'll make sure that won't happen."

I smiled, "Thank you, Stefan." I started walking out the door, then I turned around, "I am really glad you're my brother."

He smiled a generous smile at me.

Then we were off to find my little redbird…

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

(Bonnie's POV)

I turned around quickly…and there he was. Gabriel. Standing there smirking at me. Like He knew I would be here.

"I had a feeling you would come around sooner or later." He said to me.

I was holding my breath…so nervous on what would happen next.

"Are… are you going to kill me?" I forced the words out in a whisper.

To which he shakes his head. I was confused now.

"W…why?" I asked.

"Because…I am tired of you coming back. So in tell I figure out how to stop that…that's when you'll die." He said simply.

I gulped. I never thought I could be this afraid in my life.

"But," He starts again," I _do _still want you to suffer."

My heart started pumping wildly in my chest.

He smirks…then a second later he's on my neck…and I feel…I feel pain.

I scream and images start to fill my mind…

**So there it is! Again, I'm sorry about the late update but I hope this makes up for it! Anyways, as you may have guessed…the next chapter is going to be a flashback for Damon and Isabella's life. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!Remember to review!**


End file.
